The Battle of Modern Day Saints
by M. Cali' Ai
Summary: The year is 2092 and the world is ran by a fierce dictator who, oddly, no one has ever seen. Grell is sent there with another strange character to meet an unsuspecting girl named Genesis, who never dreamed that one day she would change the world. R&R. OCs
1. Chapter 1

A lanky, dark skinned girl ran down a rugged street. The buildings looked like miniature dumps in spite of the fact that people still lived in them. People who called out to her as she went. Her long, yet naturally nappy hair was pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head was combed out as good as it could be. She wore mix-matched knee-high socks, one with red and white stripes and one with purple and blue polka dots and tattered gym shoes. Her outfit itself was a v-cut red shirt, a pleated skirt and fingerless gloves. This type of outfit was actually quite normal where she lived.

She finally ran down a hill and into another old building. On the inside it smelled of mildew and possibly a few dead animals, but she was accustomed to it. Finally, she ran into a room full of people.

"Genesis, how nice of you to join us." Said the oldest woman in the room. Genesis took an open seat and sat down.

"I'm sorry ma'am, the police stopped me." She replied while catching her breath, as she had been running for a while.

"The police stopped three other people on their way here and they got here on time. You just need to leave earlier." The teacher said irritably. "Did you make sure you weren't being followed?"

"Yes ma'am." Genesis replied. The teacher sighed.

"Okay then, you read the first paragraph on page two thirty nine." She said. Genesis picked up the old tattered book that she had to share with four other people, stood up and began to read. The conditions of her "school" were indeed awful, as were the conditions of her whole community. The school she went to wasn't even legally authorized. No schools were legally authorized for racial minorities. The school she went to was underground. The person who ran it said, "They have taken our knowledge. I'm giving it back."

The world has changed. It's 2092, but minorities are being treated like it's 1920. The world is ran by a dictator, who oddly, no one had ever seen. Only people with the whitest of skin are given good treatment. These people live in their own communities, away from everyone else. Sure, a while ago people were against it, but all of those people were squared out and executed. They hadn't done anything; they were killed because of what they believed. Genesis was born into this dictatorship, as were many other people. Everyday she had to run to school and make sure she wasn't followed and everyday after school everyone had to split up and go out of their way to get home, so that if police were watching it would be hard to trace them back to the school building. No one got homework; if the students were seen with school bags then it would arouse more suspicion.

After Genesis made it home she fell down on her old futon mattress. She lived alone because her parents were killed when she was three and since then she has been caring for herself. She grew up faster than any girl should. After saying a prayer she dozed off to sleep peacefully, but her gentle sleep was shattered when she felt something tickling her nose.

She woke up and there was a grown man with long dark red hair pulled into a ponytail and light blue eyes over her face. She didn't know how to react because this man was obviously white, so she screamed and sat up. The man was very fast, as he was able to avoid getting his head bumped. Genesis was terrified. She knew that a white man would only come to a black girl's house for one reason; it had happened to one of her best friends. Genesis scurried over into a corner and stayed there in a fetal position, trembling in fear. She looked up for a split second and studied the man's appearance. He was slightly muscular, which could be seen through the shirt he had on. He also had on slightly baggy jeans, high top combat boots and fingerless gloves. His left ear was pierced.

"Is this the girl?" Said the man in a gruff voice. Another man with long red hair emerged from another room in her small apartment and spoke.

"Yes that's her, and try not to scare her so much Reijin." Said the second man. The second man sounded _effeminate. _His hair was a slightly lighter color and he wore it down. His eyes were oddly yellow and he wore red glasses with chains that had skull charms. He had on dress pants, a white shirt and a vest, but he wore a beautiful red jacket off his shoulders. The first man, whose name was Reijin, walked up to Genesis, causing her to burst into tears.

"Please…please… don't hurt me!" she begged, burying her face into her hands. Reijin groaned.

"You deal with her Grell, I don't have the energy to deal with all of this emotion." He said while falling on her bed with a loud thud. The second man, Grell, walked up to Genesis and placed a hand on shoulder, causing her to jump.

"It's okay Genesis, we aren't going to hurt you." He said. She looked at the man with tear stained eyes.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. The Grell character pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to her to wipe her eyes. She took it hesitantly and wiped away her tears. Grell opened his mouth to speak but he was stopped by a small beeping sound. He looked down at a digital watch that he had on his wrist. Reijin sighed.

"Is it time already?" he groaned.

"Yes." Grell said as he pulled out a small red book from his pocket, scribbled something in it and put it away. He then turned to Genesis.

"I have to do something, but it is something you may want to see." He began. "Would you like to come with us?" Genesis stared at them warily. She didn't know what to say. Even so, she found herself nodding slowly.

"Okay, this won't hurt, but you won't be able to breathe for a few seconds." Reijin said as he walked up to her. She squeezed her eyes tight as he placed his hand firmly on her forehead and Genesis had the strangest sensation that she was being pulled out of her skin. Just like what Reijin had said, it didn't hurt, but she indeed couldn't breathe for a few seconds. She opened her eyes and realized that after that she felt and looked completely normal. Reijin grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. Grell followed close in foot.

"_Where are we going?" _Genesis thought.

A/N: So yeah, last night I couldn't sleep because I had to sleep on the couches but at six in the morning I was able to go to bed and I had this dream. Since it was a dream some of the things in it weren't fully explained so I put in some of my own logic to make more sense of it. The parts of the dream, however, were vivid as hell, and Reijin was BEAUTIFUL! He was epic sexy! Who exactly Reijin is will be explained later.

_While I have two other stories that I am working on, I had to type this one out right away because I have an extremely shitty memory. Sometimes I forget that I have a middle name, and when I do remember that I have one I forget what it is, I forget how old I am, blabla you get the point. This story was rated T because of a few topics about race and sexuality and I rated it T to be safe (unlike all of my other stories that are rated T for language)._

_R&R Please._


	2. Chapter 2

The three ran down the same damaged streets that Genesis took to go to school. She wondered why they were going there and feared that they might be police in disguise. While they were running there no one said a word to her. Usually everywhere she went people would say hello to her. What's more, they probably would've hidden at the sight of white people, but they still just continued their happy conversations on their porches.

"They can't see us." Reijin said, answering the questions she had been asking in her mind, but only replaced them with more. _Why can't they see us?_ She thought. They ran down the hill and made it to the school building, which was up in flames. She gasped and stopped suddenly, covering her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes. Grell was calling her.

"Come on!" he said. "Reijin, pick her up!" Reijin groaned and tossed her over his shoulder, placing his arm over her back to keep her in place. They daringly ran into the school, causing Genesis to scream.

"No, put me down! It's a fire!" She cried. Reijin squeezed her so she could stop screaming and listen.

"Shut up!" You're not burning." He yelled. She stopped screaming and looked at her hands. Sure, there was fire all around them but she wasn't burning. It was awe inspiring, but that couldn't take her mind off the situation. Her teacher lived in the school building and she wondered if she was alright. The made it into the room that her teacher was in and there she was, on the ground. Her skin was burned so that she was beyond recognition. Genesis hopped off of Reijin's shoulder and ran to her.

"Miss!" she cried. She didn't know what to do. She seemed to still be alive, but the fire hadn't gone out and she knew that her teacher didn't have much time left.

"Genesis…" the teacher murmured. Somehow, her teacher had heard her and knew who it was. Genesis cried even more. Grell walked up to her.

"Sandra." He said. That was her teacher's name. "You will be going to a better place. Your family will be there." Grell then took out a small pair of scissors and stuck them right where her teacher's heart was. Genesis screamed once again and tried to pull away Grells arm, but he pulled the scissors out and a bunch of movie film came from her teacher's body.

"What did you do?" She cried. He didn't respond but stood and took Genesis' hand to take her out of the building that was caving in. When they made it outside she looked at herself and the others. Not a single hair on their heads was damaged. She looked at the group of people that had formed outside of the building but as Genesis had suspected and Grell and Reijin knew, no one could see them. They walked back to her apartment without a word. She was traumatized, unable to speak. What she had just seen brought up an unlimited amount of questions. At any rate, when they made it back to her apartment she saw the strangest thing. Her body was on the ground.

"How is that possible?" Genesis asked no one in particular. "_I'm_ in my body right now." After she said that Reijin smacked her on the back of her head so hard that she fell down and she had the oddest sensation that she was entering her own body. She sat up and indeed she had gone back into her own body. She stared at her hands and back up at the two people.

"What just happened?" She asked. "Who the hell are you?" She had stood up and scowled at the two. Reijin groaned once again and fell back on her bed.

"We're soul reapers." Grell said.

"Soul reapers, like the Grim Reaper?" She asked.

"Not necessarily." Grell said. "The idea of the Grim Reaper is that he's one person. There are many soul reapers and their jobs are to reap the souls of those who are going to die." Genesis registered what he said for a few seconds and came to the conclusion that it was going to be time for her to die soon. She ran into a corner once again.

"You're not gonna die." Reijin said.

"Then why are you here? What do you want from me?" she screamed. She tried to make herself seem brave but in reality she was scared out of her mind and she had the idea that they could see that.

"You're parents were soul reapers." Grell said. "They left their line of duty to have you, but somehow they were murdered. We think that it may have been a rogue soul reaper, because it isn't the easiest thing in the world for a soul reaper to be killed."

"Okay, but why do you need _me_?" she asked.

"We think that whoever killed your parents is working with the dictator of this world. We also think that the dictator should've died long ago. On top of this, who we work for doesn't think that someone who has had soul reaper parents shouldn't go untrained. If Reijin would've tried to remove anyone else's soul from their body it wouldn't have worked." Grell explained. She looked over at Reijin, who was still lying on the bed, going through some of her belongings.

"Are you related to him?" She asked in disgust. Grell laughed.

"Yes, he's my older brother, but his mother is an angel so our powers vary slightly. He's also really mean, so I can understand you not being able to tell." When he said this Reijin punched him on the top of his head, causing Grell to whine and ask why.

"You said his mother is an angel?" Genesis asked. Reijin nodded.

"Anyway, get some sleep because you have to start training tomorrow." Reijin said. "Where do we sleep?"

"Um, I'm sorry but I only have two rooms…" she apologized quietly. Reijin groaned.

"Well I guess your bed is big enough, we can all sleep in it." He said, causing Genesis to blush. She couldn't imagine sharing a bed with two men.

"If you've got a problem with that, let Grell sleep next to you, he ain't necessarily into girls." Reijin said. She looked over at Grell who grinned. He did seem kind of… _flamboyant._ She decided to take Reijin's word for it.

"What ya got to eat?" Reijin said while lying on the far end of the bed. Genesis hunched her shoulders.

"I haven't got much, but if you want you can go catch a squirrel or a rat or something." She said. He shot up.

"You eat squirrels and rats?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"Don't bug her Rei-chan." Grell said "She obviously doesn't have a lot of money." He then turned to Genesis. "He's always hungry, but don't pay him any mind; we'll bring some food for you." She nodded slowly once again.

"Anyway, like I said, go to sleep." Reijin said once again. She climbed into the bed on the other end and Grell hopped between the two of them while giggling.

"It's been so long since we've slept in the same bed Rei-chan. How nostalgic!" He said while trying to give his older brother a hug. He pushed him away.

"Stop calling me Rei-chan." He said in an exasperated tone. Grell whined and tried to hug him more, so they began to have an argument.

"He tells me 'Go to sleep' but now they're keeping me awake." Genesis murmured. Life was going to be a lot harder with those two in her small apartment.

_A/N: Now then, I know in the story I mentioned that Grell is flamboyant but believe me, I know someone who many people think is flamboyant but he's straight. Grell on the other hand, we all know he's gay :/_

_Now some of you argue that he's a bisexual because he said he loved Madame Red, but I think all of you know there's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone, but still, I digress._

_R&R please._


End file.
